EP005
, , and is the 5th episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. Summary Manjimutt attempts to become a photographer, only being caught by the police shortly after. Nate confronts Illoo, who is making Nate feel bad that he is the only one left out of Valentine's Day. When Jibanyan moved into Nate's house, Nate's parents have been noticing strange events around the house that are being caused by Jibanyan, so they call a mysterious ghost catcher called an "exorcist" to rid the house of ghosts. Plot Manjimutt: Part 4 Following the failure of his last job, Manjimutt decides to become a celebrity photographer. He animatedly takes pictures of a female model, only for the real photographer to show up, leading to another arrest. Yo-kai Illoo It's Valentine's Day, and the girls at school discuss the presents they're going to give to the boys. Nate, Eddie, and Bear aren't too bothered, already aware none of them will get asked out by a girl. However, a girl approaches Eddie and tells him that one of the girls, Shelly, is actually into him and intends to confess to him at Gourd Pond after school. Eddie meets Shelly at the appointed time while Nate and Bear watch from a distance. Shelly admits to Eddie that she likes him, giving him a present before running off and giggling, leaving Eddie starstruck. Both Nate and Bear are shocked that a girl considered Eddie "cool". Just then, another girl, Susie, approaches them and asks to speak to Bear alone. She says to Bear that he is very strong and sensitive, and she likes that about him. She gives Bear a present and the two of them walk off. Whisper is amazed by all this and asks if Nate is happy for his friends, but sees that Nate has passed out from shock because he did not get asked out by a girl on Valentine's Day. A humorous sequence follows with Whisper pulling Nate on a gurney to the ER, attempting to revive Nate with a defibrillator, then proceeding to give Nate mouth-to-mouth before Nate wakes up in time. Nate is adamant that a Yo-Kai has to be involved in Eddie and Bear getting asked out, but not himself. Whisper realizes that Nate is jealous that he wasn't asked out. Nate scans the playground to search for Yo-kai, casting the Watch's light over Susie as she walks off with Bear, who disappears into a puff of smoke as she turns out to be just an illusion. The smoke returns to the form of a Yo-Kai which Whisper identifies as Illoo, a Yo-kai who casts illusions, apparitions, and hallucinations. Nate begins to negotiate with Illoo by force - not because Illoo messed with his friends, but because he wants Illoo to create an illusionary date for him as well. When Illoo ignores Nate, he summons Jibanyan to deal with Illoo. Illoo casts an illusion over Jibanyan, causing him to see the nearby jungle gym as a giant plate of chocolate bars which he attempts to eat. Nate then summons Manjimutt but is also pulled into an illusion by Illoo, making him see a large crowd of female admirers. Whisper warns Nate that Illoo is a powerful Yo-Kai who took "third place in the Yo-Kailympics". Nate, switching to a soccer uniform out of nowhere, performs a super soccer kick that shoots past Illoo into a goal. The stunned Illoo surrenders its Yo-kai Medal. Shortly after, Katie appears to compliment Nate on his goal and ask him out, making Nate ecstatic. It turns out that the whole thing was another of Illoo's illusions, as Whisper watches Nate, Jibanyan and Manjimutt delight in their hallucinations. Let's Exorcise! Nate's mom is wondering who ate all of their chocolate bars, and asks Nate about it. Nate wonders if another Yo-Kai has inspirited the house, which Whisper denies as he insists he hasn't detected one, but they end up finding Jibanyan in Nate's room eating chocolate on his bed. Much to Whisper's horror, Jibanyan declares that he's moved into Nate's bedroom, and isn't going back to the intersection where he used to live. Infuriated, Whisper does all he can to chase Jibanyan out but he refuses to comply. Nate asks Jibanyan why he decided to move, to begin with. Jibanyan claims that he was sent flying by a truck after one practice session, he returned to the intersection to see the place packed with all kinds of cat Yo-Kai, including a gigantic one who stole his spot, due to a population boom. He attempted to reason with the giant cat Yo-Kai but was scared away. Whisper insists that Jibanyan can't stay, but Nate points out that his parents can't see Yo-Kai anyway - as long as Jibanyan doesn't bother anyone here and follows the house rules, he can stay as long as he likes. That evening, Nate's mom sees chocolate bars floating away while she's working on her bills. Nate timidly allays her fears, claiming that she's stressed to the point of seeing things. Nate and Whisper confront Jibanyan, the former smacking him with a paper fan. A series of incidents follows with Jibanyan doing as he pleases: hogging the toilet, changing the channel while Nate's dad is watching television, turning the lights on and off and using the refrigerator in full view of Nate's parents. It becomes clear to Nate that Jibanyan isn't interested in improving his behavior. Whisper tries to point out that Nate will evict Jibanyan if he doesn't behave, but at this point, it turns out that Nate's parents have called in a paranormal investigator to exorcise the spirits. Nate and Whisper aren't impressed by the exorcist's appearance, thinking he's a quack, but as the exorcist begins chanting both Jibanyan and Whisper start to ascend to the heavens. Nate tries to distract the exorcist by offering him scones and massage, but the exorcist insists on finishing his work. Eventually, after Jibanyan and Whisper rise to the ceiling, Nate loudly declares how the exorcist has completed his job and that the room's aura feels much cleaner. Satisfied, the exorcist and Nate's parents leave, allowing Jibanyan and Whisper to drop from the ceiling, exhausted after the close shave. The next day, Nate's parents are pleased and surprised to see the house clean, the dishes washed and Nate's dad's golf clubs polished. It turns out that Jibanyan is responsible, having resolved to be "a good boy". Whisper wonders how long this phase will last, to which Nate wryly remarks that he's not holding his breath. Debuts Yo-kai *Illoo Characters Humans * Nate * Lily Adams * Aaron Adams * Bear * Eddie * Katie * Exorcist Yo-kai *Whisper *Jibanyan *Manjimutt *Illoo Trivia * This is the first episode the students wear their winter clothing. * This marks the debut of Jibanyan's catchphrase: "I am a cat and I like it like that!" * The Soccer Move Nate uses to defeat Illoo is the move Fire Tornado from Inazuma Eleven, another game developed by Level-5. Errors Dub differences *In the dub, the book Jibanyan was reading in the bathroom is blank. Strangely, the original manga book can still be seen in other dub episodes, unedited. de:Folge 005 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Dub episodes